Heart's Desire
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the sequel to Sorrow's Heart. George and Angelina continue with their lives, trying to understand what's happening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright this is the sequel to Sorrow's Heart. This takes place a month after that story ends. Hope you enjoy it._

**Moving On**

Angelina walked into her flat. She was tired. She had ended up getting to work very early that day and she didn't leave until very late. All she wanted to do was crash. She wasn't expecting any company. She had just barely sat down with something small to eat when she heard a knock. Turning to the door she frowned, who could it possibly be?

George? No, he just apparated into her flat. Neither knocked at each others' doors anymore. It had been only five months since…Fred had died. She still had a hard time with his name. And George….of course George still had a hard time with Fred's name. They both still had a hard time, but it was better, if only for a little. Angelina could tell that it was fine. Everything would be fine.

Her thoughts flickered briefly to a place she would think about every now and then. Life with Fred's child. If only. That life had been close to her grasp had she not so stupidly walked in the freezing rain or if she had eaten what she was supposed to. It hurt. The baby…the last part of Fred was gone.

George didn't hate her, he understood. And she understood him.

She shook her head as she heard the knock again. Quietly she got up and walked over to the door.

Opening it she saw Katie standing there with a smile on her face, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Angelina moved aside and waited for Katie to come in before she shut the door. Katie and Angelina both went and sat down on the couch. "So, what's going on?"

"Do you remember how I was telling you about that guy I had met a couple of months ago?"

"Yes. His name was Ryan right?"

Katie's mouth opened and then she closed it, "You weren't listening."

Angelina felt her lips twitch, "I know, it was Rob."

The tall black girl watched the other girl blush, "He finally asked me out."

Angelina smiled, "That's great Katie. So when are you going out?"

"This Friday."

"That's wonderful, I'm happy for you, I really am. Where's Alicia?"

"With Lee. All the time."

"Don't give her a hard time, it's understandable."

"I know."

"I'm sure you'll be the same way when you and Rob…" Angelina trailed off, "What Katie?"

"What about you?"

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I think I would know if I was dating someone."

Katie grew quiet and looked away before turning back to Angelina, "Well are you sure you're not dating George?"

"George and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"It's just, you're usually with him…I'm sorry. I know I know, it's because of Fred."

Angelina internally winced at the name. It still hurt, but she was getting better. And George….

"Katie, really there isn't anything."

"Alright."

"Finish telling me about Rob."

Angelina saw understanding on Katie's face before she quickly moved onto talk about Rob. Her story flew from her mouth and she continued. Angelina listened, but her mind wandered. Was she now spending too much time with George?

Time that could be spent with George doing other things?

Even though Angelina knew that George felt like a burden to her, he had told her enough times, she felt like a burden to him. George had told her that she wasn't, but…George was one of the nicest guys she knew. Deep down…under the pranks and jokes and such.

That aside, she didn't think that she and George were spending _that_ much time together. She would just have to try to spend some more time with her other friends. George could do the same thing, if he wanted to.

But if he wanted her…would she go to him? If he needed her…

"Ange?"

"Sorry Katie, I was…thinking."

"I figured. Look, do you want me to come back or something?"

"No…actually, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

After dinner Katie and Angelina talked about old times and other things that were going on. Katie was very careful around the Fred topic, but they were still able to remember things about him, and it helped. Surprisingly it helped. It wasn't long before Katie had to leave to go home. Work was in the morning. She left and that left Angelina all alone.

She slowly did the dishes. She still did them by hand because it took longer to do and if she focused on something it took her mind off of others. She had been able to finally accept Fred's death and that was was…well she wasn't okay with it exactly. The place she was at had more to do with the fact that she could live her life without feeling haunted by him. Not that he wasn't always present in her thoughts.

When she was with George, she never needed to work as much or as hard. Being near him was harder and easier. Easier because she didn't have to try to remember or keep him in her thoughts, and George knew what it was like so she didn't have to pretend if she didn't want to smile or act like nothing happened. But it was harder. Harder because he was right there. Physically Fred and George were the same, except now with George missing an ear; it was on the inside that they were different.

Different, but still similar, some aspects the same.

That was why George was different. Part of him was dead. Angelina could see that in the way he responded to things. But George was handling it so well, as well as could be that was.

Angelina looked around; she had just finished the dishes, which meant that she had nothing else to do before going to bed.

That was something that she didn't like so much anymore. After Fred…it was hard to be around so much noise, but she had gotten used to it. The world was still in celebration of what Harry Potter had done.

Angelina had never celebrated. How could she? How could George? How could the Weasleys?

Those without losses or minimal were able to celebrate, but for those who had lost someone near and dear to them…that was another story.

It was a happy ending, a bittersweet ending.

An ending.

An ending, but also a beginning.

A new beginning for muggles, witches and wizards everyone. Something for everyone to begin anew.

Start over. That was easier said then done.

Even if Angelina had moved to a completely new town, a completely new country, it still wouldn't have worked. Fred would still be there. Then she would also have the fact that she had left all of her friends.

Starting over had to be one of the hardest things to do.

But staying in one place after something like that happened? Even harder.

Angelina quietly got into bed and pulled the covers around her. She could feel the feathery soft pillow and the warm blanket lulling her to sleep. She knew she would yield soon enough but she couldn't let her brain shut down just yet.

She and George were going to be fine. She loved being with George, but it was confusing with him too. She didn't understand her feelings. Maybe it was part of the curse of the Weasley twins. Not knowing what you felt when you were with him. She shook her head and sank deeper into her bed, she wouldn't focus too much on that now. Sleep was calling her.

She knew that she needed to move on, Fred wasn't coming back. It would be hard to go on without him, but…it was right.

Moving on was right. Moving on, but not forgetting. Her mind was slowly fading away into unconsciousness. But before she had slipped all the way under she realized that she could move on, even if it took a while.


	2. Coming to a Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy it._

**Coming to a Realization**

George woke up and looked around. It was morning. It was amazing how early they seemed to come now. He quickly got dressed and walked out of his bedroom. He didn't make it any further as he looked at Fred's door.

Fred.

He still didn't think it was fair. Fred shouldn't have died.

But he did.

Fred had died and George lived.

That was life. It wasn't something George figured he could ever really get over. He could continue from there. Go on and handle things as they came. He was working on that. He had dinner with his family. There were a few times he had lunch with Ron. He went out a few times with Lee. He hadn't moved to more than that. There was something that was similar in all the circumstances.

More like someone.

Angelina.

She was the one who was really holding out for him. She was there for him when he didn't think anyone else was. Didn't think…or didn't want.

A knock at the door startled him away from his thoughts. Shaking his head he tore his eyes away from Fred's door and went to the flat's door.

Opening the door he nodded at Lee.

Lee came in and went over to the couch and sat down, "So how are you?"

George shrugged, "Fine." He slowly made his way over and sat down on the seat across from Lee. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

George nodded, "So how are you and Alicia?"

A grin spread across Lee's face, "Very good."

"Fr—Fred and I always figured you two would get together."

Lee's expression changed, first a sad one crossed it but then Lee quickly covered it up with a slightly happier one. But neither man said in response to that. George knew that behind Angelina and Fred's backs it was always spoken on how they would get together.

They had.

Married even.

At this point if he had still been alive they would be well on their way to having a child.

But not anymore.

Fred was gone.

Forever.

Angelina was still here.

No baby.

George knew that so many people had been hurt from Fred's death, but he knew it was worse for him because a part of him had died. Only another twin would have an understanding of this pain.

He knew it was also hard on his family and that was why he tried to still be there for them. But it was easier for them when he was there, even if, at times, it was easier for him to be away from them. Not that he didn't love his family, but…it was hard to explain.

Although it was easier to explain why he didn't like to be at home. At home there were reminders everyone just like the store and the flat. But there was something at home that wasn't in either the store or the flat.

The clock.

Yes, the clock.

Not the ordinary one, but the special one.

He and Fred had found it so much fun and such a bother because you could see where everyone was, which even meant when they were places that they shouldn't be.

Of course the clock still worked. It showed where everyone was, even Fred.

Of course it showed that Fred was dead.

Going home and seeing it was just like looking in the mirror, except that in the mirror there was one ear missing.

"George? George?!"

George brought himself back to Lee in the flat, "Sorry."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Same old stuff."

"Fred?"

"Yeah."

"I know it's not the same, but I do miss him too."

"Yeah."

"A lot of people miss him."

George folded his arms, "Yes I know a lot of people miss him. Others are hurt too. And I shouldn't be so selfish not to think of everyone else. Besides if Fred were here he wouldn't want you to wallow in your misery."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?" George merely shrugged and Lee continued, "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what?"

"I was going to say that a lot of people miss Fred. But they also miss you."

George was taken aback, he hadn't heard that before and…it didn't quite make sense, "Me? I'm right here."

"Are you?"

George was about to respond to Lee but then he stopped. Was he here?

Physically he was. But emotionally? Mentally?

No. He'd been so lost when Fred died….a part of him had died when Fred did.

And the other part? What happened to it? It wasn't still there, was it?

No. George was locking himself away, whatever was left of himself.

"Me?" He whispered again.

Surprisingly as Lee had sprung it on George, it was starting to click. He had gone with Fred.

"Look, think about it mate. I have to get going, but…if you want to talk more, let me know alright?"

George nodded and silently watched Lee walk out the door shutting it behind him allowing George space and time to think about what Lee had said.

When Fred died that was the worst thing that could have happened to George. Death would have been easier. Detention with Umbridge would have been a piece of cake compared to the pain that George felt inside without Fred here. Even having taken Harry's place in the Final Battle…anything. Living without Fred was like an empty gnawing feeling that grew inside him taking the life from him from the inside.

It tore at him at times. Other times it silently pulled a little more of him away.

Fred's death had caused part of George to die, he knew that.

But the remaining part of George.

What was left of him?

That last part was on death's doorstep, awaiting a better time. He was pulling himself away from people. Was?

No, he had already done it. To avoid the pain, he pulled himself from everyone.

They missed him. George realized that even if it hurt he needed to actually live his life. Fred could no longer do that, but George could. It didn't mean he had to forget Fred. No. He could never forget his other half. But he could move on with his life, continue forward, even if a part of George was dead, another stayed behind, he could pull the remaining parts of himself and go forward into the future.


	3. A New Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy it._

**A New Place**

Angelina wondered where they were going to. She wasn't going to ask it again because Alicia and Katie weren't going to answer.

"So how was work?" Katie asked not turning and glancing at both Alicia and Angelina.

"Fine. Nothing big." Alicia replied.

"Same." Angelina knew that she should say something more, but what? What should she say? Everything was just how it was, nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, my day was wonderful!"

"Let me guess, you saw Rob earlier?" Alicia asked nudging the brunette.

"Maybe."

"For lunch?"

"Yes. And it was—" Katie stopped short and looked at the ground.

"If that's for my benefit, don't. Thanks, but…" Angelina paused and took a deep breath, "I can handle it. I really can."

"But Ange—"

"Katie, just because of…Fred…" Angelina took a deep breath, "doesn't mean that you can't be happy and talk about a guy that you really like. Both of you." She looked at her two friends, "I am sorry that I've been so distant, I just…I'm sorry. Don't let that stop you from sharing your happiness with me. It's something I want to hear about."

"If you're sure." Alicia said glancing at Katie.

"Very sure. Now where are we going?" Angelina looked up at the house in front of them. It was three story red brick house with a gate in front, "Whose house is this?"

Alicia punched in a number and the gate swung open, "One of my friends from work invited me and friends to this. It's supposed to be a pretty cool party."

Angelina's first thought was to run.

Turn and run.

Run far away.

But she couldn't. After giving her friends her apologies she couldn't. Besides she did have to make up for having abandoned them. After all Fred was there friend too. And Angelina and George were their friends. She had to stop being so selfish. She needed to spend more time with her other friends. Not just George. Did that mean she had to forget him? No. She wasn't going to forget him.

Angelina needed to move on.

Move on, but not forget.

She could and would never forget Fred.

Fred would want her to move on. He wouldn't want her to stay in stasis for the rest of her life. Just as she wouldn't want him to. George and she both needed to and they could. They would.

Angelina used to love to parties.

Now she could go back and remember. She would enter the party as one person, but come back out the other person found. She could and would do that.

The tall girl looked once more on the outside of the building and took a deep breathe as all three of them walked in.

* * *

_An hour later_

Angelina wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold this up. She was trying not to think, not about…Fred, but she couldn't help it. Seeing lots of things reminded her of Fred.

Even standing here.

There were people dancing out on the floor. She remembered back to simpler times. Times when everyone was there.

_She remembered how he had asked her out. The two were in their off phase, but she could tell that they would get together again soon. He had yelled at her from across the Common Room; she had been attempted to ignore him, but instead she decided to humor him and agreed. She was happy and he appeared to be happy._

_She and Fred had just finished at the Yule Ball. Well it was more that the Ball was done and not them. They headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Both were still grinning and could hear people behind them and see and hear those in front of them. At some point on this week he had held her hand._

_After everyone was done talking about Ron and Hermione and had decided to go to bed, Angelina and Fred lingered. It was soon that they were some of the last ones, "Thanks for coming with."_

_"Hmmm…going with Fred Weasley. I'm glad you asked me."_

_He nodded and then pulled her in and kissed her._

Angelina pulled away quickly from that memory. The Yule Ball had been so much fun, followed by one of their kisses that covered her in heat. For a moment she began to remember his lips on hers, the way his hands fit so naturally around her waist—she scolded herself for going that far. She realized that it was hot. She turned and headed out to the backyard.

It wasn't a large backyard, but it was nice. Finding a bench she went and sat outside letting the cool air touch her skin.

She really liked the quiet, it was peaceful and she didn't have to try. The wind felt nice as it went through her hair. Soon enough she knew that she was cool enough. But she liked the quietness that the outside produced. It was different, besides that place made her remember things that should would rather not remember at the time.

Sighing she closed her eyes and relaxed.

George was more of the relaxed of the two, it was nice to be around, but George still had his time. She wondered how George was doing. Was he at home? Or did he go out? Was Lee able to bring him out? Or perhaps they went in instead.

Were those questions that now plagued her mind really important? Why was she even worrying about them?

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked into the moon, she was going to make it that she wouldn't continually think about that over and over again. It wasn't going to be easy, and she knew that. But Angelina also knew that she could do it. It would take time and that was it.

But how to continue forward when it felt like everything was holding back?

At that moment Angelina heard a deep voice "Is this seat taken?"


	4. Unfamiliar to Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: So sorry that it's taken me so incredibly long to update. First it took me forever to figure out how to write any of my next chapters, then I started re-reading the Harry Potter series so that I could read through Half Blood Prince before I went to the Midnight showing, which the movie was absolutely amazing! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter up._

**Chapter 4-Unfamiliar to Familiar**

Angelina looked up and into the dark eyes of an unfamiliar man. "Hello?"

"Is this seat taken? I mean are you saving it for someone?"

Angelina nodded and then shook her head, "No, I mean you can sit here."

"Thanks."

The man sat down, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked up at the sky, "Beautiful night, huh?"

"Ummm, yeah. It is." She fell silent and she looked off into the distance.

It was silent for a few more minutes until he spoke again, "Did your friends bring you too?"

"Yeah, they did."

"Jake."

"Angelina."

He turned back to the party, "I don't know how they do that."

"Do what?"

"Party all the time."

She shrugged; she wished that Jake would leave. But at the same time, having him here was different. Besides what was she going to do go to George? No, he needed space to grow and she needed it too. Angelina needed to be able to move on; she wasn't going to ignore George but she wasn't going to stay and wait for him before she did anything else.

It was then that she realized that nothing had been said, looking up she saw Jake looking up at the sky. Following his gaze she scanned the night sky, but saw nothing, she turned her attention to the yard in front of her.

"Angelina?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"It was nice meeting you, but I think I'm going to head home, this just isn't my scene."

"Alright, good night." Angelina wasn't sure if he wanted it to end like that but she didn't want to think about it. She watched as Jake smiled at her and walked off through a side gateway. Sighing she turned back to the sky, she knew that she shouldn't really but her mind just brought her away into another memory.

_"Come on Ange it's not that big of a deal to go and fly around the Quidditch field." Fred said as he followed her to the Common Room._

_"It is when it's midnight!" Angelina still couldn't believe that he had asked her. She loved to fly, but at midnight?_

_"It'll be fun, besides it's not midnight."_

_She turned around which surprised Fred as he had to take a step back, having almost run into her. "If you want to go so badly George will go with you. So will Lee."_

_"Maybe I want __you__ to go with me."_

_She shook her head, "Fred you and I are…"_

_"Why Miss Johnson did you think I was asking you out?"_

_Angelina could feel her face heat up. She wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, maybe it was a combination. He had been asking her since around two that afternoon and it was already ten at night. "Look Fred, thanks to you I had detention until just now. I want to go back to the Common Room and do my homework."_

_"Do you really? I think you would much rather go flying."_

_Angelina couldn't really argue with that, she did love to fly, but…now was __not__ the time. "No…"_

_Fred's grin was still there, "I knew it, you want to." She swallowed and turned and started to walk. "Come on; think about it, you haven't been up in the air for quite a while. You know that you want to."_

_The tall girl sighed but continued over to the steps that led up to the girls dormitory. "Good nigh—"_

_Fred had grabbed her wrist and stepped right up next to her. Angelina looked around the room and saw that it was empty. "I see what you're doing with this."_

_"Good" She pulled her wrist away._

_Fred shrugged, "I know that _you _would have a hard time keeping yourself under control if it was just the two of us."_

_"Fred?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Good night."_

_But she hadn't moved, in fact Fred was the one who had moved closer and before she knew it they were kissing._

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about those memories…what was the point? Everything was just…no, it wasn't pointless. What was pointless was sitting here thinking it was. Fred wouldn't have wanted her to sit like this. In fact everyone who had died had died for a reason and not living up to that…that was a shame.

Taking a deep breathe she got up and headed forward so she could find Katie and Alicia. Alicia was leaning against a wall when Angelina walked up to her, "Where's Katie?" She called trying to be louder than the music.

Alicia held up her finger, "She said she'd be back in one minute. What's up?"

Angelina looked around the room and saw that Katie was almost there, "I'll wait until she comes so I can tell her."

The brunette came up in front of Angelina and Alicia, "Hey Ange…you're not having fun are you?" She turned to Alicia.

"I'm just…tired." Angelina looked back and forth between her friends. "I think I'm just going to go home and rest for a bit alright?"

"Are you really trying?" Alicia asked softly.

"Does it matter?" She retorted back before regretting it. "I'm sorry."

They both shrugged. Then Katie looked back over her shoulder, "Alright, let's go."

"No, you two stay, there's no reason for all three of us to miss the party."

Angelina watched as her two friends shared another look, "Come on." Alicia said. Angelina slowly followed.

The three moved slowly down the street to Angelina's apartment, they were talking about lots of different things, mostly having to do with work and daily life know, but every so often things like Quidditch, or Hogwarts. Oddly enough Angelina didn't even realize that they had reached her door in such a short while, even with knowing that they were walking slowly.

"Well…I had…fun." She felt odd saying that last word. Fun.

"Good, that was the point." Katie said and then looked between the two of them, "I should really get back now too. Early morning. I'll see you two later."

Angelina nodded and Alicia waved at her before she disappeared. "Will you be okay Ange, or do you want me to come in?"

"No, I'm fine. You can go on home okay Lic?"

"Alright, but if you need someone, if you don't want to be alone…don't alright?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Angelina gave her a half hearted smile before her friend disappeared as well. Turning slowly she went into her flat. She walked into the welcoming darkness. Slowly she made her way through the black to her couch. It was a good thing going tonight. Overall she had a fairly good evening. Spending time with Alicia and Katie…well she thought it worked, very well. She couldn't help but have her thoughts flicker back to someone else…another person that she wanted to be with.

Should she go there?

Angelina didn't know. Not much really did make sense anymore, so going there might.

Then again, why was she going there? For herself? For Fred? For George? Unfortunately no answer came to her which caused her to be a little alarmed. Shouldn't she know an answer to this? Maybe, maybe not.

After sitting in the dark and silent room for who know how long she knew that she needed to see George. Quickly she apparated to his flat. As soon as she was there she wished she wasn't. Why should she bother George, that didn't make any sense. She should just not worry about it…but…but she had to see him.

Him?

Or Fred?

Or both?

Angelina was so confused. She knew that George wouldn't mind if she was here and yet…maybe she shouldn't be.

"Ange?"

Angelina turned, startled, to where the bedrooms where. George was coming towards her rubbing his eyes. "Hey George."

His eyes instantly widened and he hurried to her and grabbed her arms, "Are you okay? Did someone attack you?"

"No, no…it's nothing like that."

"What?"

He pulled her hand and two walked quietly over to his couch and sat down. She shrugged and he nodded needing no more explanation than that.

Angelina really enjoyed the feel of her hand in his. It wasn't just like Fred's…even if they were twins.

She moved closer to him and before she realized it she thought about late nights, and quiet rooms and so many other things…

In shock she looked up and George was looking right at her. They were so close…_he_ was so close. And at that moment she felt them both move just a tiny bit towards each other. And then she looked again at the man in front of her. She knew what was about to happen and she knew what she needed to do. And with that knowledge she took a deep breath and acted.


	5. Coming to an Understanding?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: So sorry that it's taken me so incredibly long to update. First it took me forever to figure out how to write any of my next chapters, then I started re-reading the Harry Potter series so that I could read through Half Blood Prince before I went to the Midnight showing, which the movie was absolutely amazing! I also went on a vacation. Hopefully I'm done with that. Thank you for those still reading this; I do appreciate you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter up. _

**Coming to an Understanding?**

Angelina stared into George's eyes for a brief second before she pulled away and stood up, "I-I'm sorry I have to go." And before George could say anything else Angelina turned and was gone.

She ended up to the first place that she thought of, why she had thought of it…she knew. Looking ahead she saw the gravestones. She could pick out which one was Fred's. She took a step closer to the gravestones and froze, she shouldn't be here. If anything George would first go to her flat and then here. She looked around and quickly apparated.

Here it was, nice and quiet. It was a field that her parents would bring her to when she was a child. No one else was around; she sat down in the peaceful silence. What had she almost done?

Kissed him. That's what.

But why had she?

What if she had actually done it?

He couldn't want that…he didn't.

And Angelina? What did she want? Recently there wasn't much that she wanted, in fact right now only one thing stood out in her mind. She wanted Fred back.

That was not going to happen.

So if she wanted Fred why was she kissing George? Fred's brother?

His twin brother!

Angelina felt her mouth drop open and she had to shake herself back out of that shock. She had almost kissed George, Fred's identical twin brother. Was it because of Fred that she did that? Was she still going for Fred and so she had decided to put George in Fred's place?

Surely not. But if that wasn't the case then why?

George and Angelina were friends, much, much closer since…since…but did that mean anything else? Could it mean something? Or was Angelina just using George as a substitute? She didn't want George to be used as a substitute that would be wrong. So was he a substitute, or was it real? Maybe it wasn't real. It was all so very frustrating. Why couldn't these things be easier?

But if things were easier then no one would have died during the final battle. She felt tears silently roll down her cheeks. Why did it still hurt? Fred. George. She had left George, this had to hurt him, even if the kiss was a mistake, as she realized it must surely be, how could she have left George alone? She decided that she needed a few more minutes to herself before she went back to George.

* * *

George sat in shock watching the place that Angelina had just been standing. What had happened? Had he almost kissed his brothers' wife? His dead brothers' wife? That was wrong. Beyond wrong, it was…weird.

But that wasn't the right word either. He didn't know what the right word was but he knew that he and Angelina were going to need to talk. This was not something that should be overlooked. If it was, it would probably grow and then in time separate the two of them. He felt a pain in his chest, nothing like his feelings for his best friend, but still, it would hurt if he couldn't be near Angelina again.

Yes, they needed to talk. That much was decided. Now he needed to find her…although…perhaps he should leave her alone and let her be alone and think for just a bit. That might help.

Or…

Perhaps she needed someone just to be there for her…to help her out. He should do that, she'd been there for him so much in the past, and he for her…they needed each other.

But how so? Friends or something more? That last thought brought a surge of panic racing through his body as he realized what exactly he was implying. Implying something that was never meant to be and never would be. He didn't feel anything for Angelina but friendship.

George lowered his head in his hands; he knew that he needed to just wait for her. Angelina was either going to come back, or she was going to need him to come to her. But later. And he would. He loved her as a friend and he didn't want to loose that. Besides how much had she put up a brave face just to hid how much she was hurting from Fr—his death. Angelina did need him. And like a friend he would be there for her.

He knew that Angelina would go either to Fr—his grave or back to her apartment. George had to be careful and not get up to look for her. He cared way to much for Angelina to allow anything to get in the way of their friendship.

She was an important friend. Sure he still had Lee, Alicia and Katie. And it was hard for them, but none of them had been hit with F—his death like he and Angelina. And then there was his family; he was still trying to be there for them, even though it was hard. On those nights when he joined them for dinner Angelina almost always would go with him; he didn't want to loose that.

He just didn't want to loose her, and he had a feeling that there was the potential to.

It was a sickening feeling.

George knew that only time would help them, at least that's what was always said. But how could one heal when they were constantly in a show, trying to put up a good façade just so one could be there for his friends and family.

The red haired man shook his thoughts; they were heading to the dark side again. A side that he should never go to although it was almost inevitable that his mind found that way more often than not.

No, he would be fine and he would hold strong for others.

He silently wished that Angelina was elsewhere instead of looking at Fr—his grave. She didn't need to be pulling that sorrow into herself, she already had enough.

And him?

He had enough.

Too much.

But there wasn't anything else to be done about it.

* * *

George sat deep in his thoughts for quite a while before he heard a loud CRACK. He looked up and saw Angelina standing in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hey, sit down?"

Angelina looked around and then shrugged and sat down. There was more silence before Angelina spoke, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Leaving like that."

George nodded, "That's you Ange, I'm not surprised."

Then to his surprise a small smile came upon her lips, "Thanks."

"It's true."

She nodded, "So…"

"So what?"

"I think…" Angelina looked down, "I mean, I think we should talk. Unless you don't want to."

"No…I think that's a good idea."

Nodding the two fell silent.

After a few minutes Angelina spoke up, "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure. I mean I want to stay your friend. Selfishly, I need you."

"I need you too." Angelina briefly smiled. "The thing is…" She took a deep breath. George realized that Angelina was nervous. "I think the…kiss…well I think that wasn't really something. I mean I think that…don't you?"

"That the kiss was confusing?"

"Yes. You too?"

"Yes. So then…where does that leave us?"

"I _need_ you to be my friend. I mean I really, really do George."

He nodded, he felt the same way. "I don't want you out of my life."

"So we can what?"

"Pretend if nothing happened?"

Angelina pursed her lips, "I suppose that would work."

"Alright then, that's that then."

"Exactly."

Angelina leaned back against the couch with George following suit. The two comfortably fell into their rhythm and Angelina's head was soon resting on George's shoulder, the two asleep.


	6. Opening Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy._

**Opening Up**

_A couple of days later_

Angelina and Alicia were waiting for Katie to show up. They were at a restaurant. Angelina drummed her fingers nervously on the table. Alicia looked over at her and pointed at Angelina's hand.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

"No Ange, it's just…whenever you do that you're nervous or you have something to say."

"Oh." Angelina pulled her hand away from the table, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, really."

At that moment Katie sat down, "Sorry I'm late. Were you two waiting long?"

"Not terribly long Katie, it's fine."

After the girls ordered their food, Katie began talking about her day at work and Rob. Alicia then went in and brought up Lee and how things were going. As they talked Angelina thought. She realized that she hadn't been as upfront and honest with her friends like she should be. Some things just felt better if it was just her knowing and yet…George had told her so many times that she should let someone know, especially his family. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it, but…her friends, Alicia and Katie, she could trust them.

But Angelina still didn't tell them by the time they were leaving the restaurant. It wasn't until they were a little ways down the street when Angelina spoke up, "Guys I have to tell you something."

Alicia and Katie looked over at her, "What is it?" Katie asked.

She stopped and opened her mouth and then shut it. She could tell them now, but at the same time that would leave open the chance for someone else to end up hearing. "Can we go to my place…or one of yours?"

Her two friends looked at each other before nodded. "We'll go to mine." Alicia said.

The three girls quickly apparated there. Once there they took seats in the living room. Angelina then stood up; she should go and stand on the opposite side of the room, which would be good, she could leave if necessary. No. No, that wasn't a good idea, it wouldn't come across well. She sat down. Yes, this made much more sense, but then Angelina realized that maybe she shouldn't be here alone. Obviously Fred couldn't be there with her, but…George. George could be. She stood up and took two steps away from the couch. No, she couldn't. That wouldn't be nice to George. If George and her were going to stay friends then it needed to stay that kind of a relationship, was it? Shaking her head she shoved those thoughts aside, now was when she was going to tell her friends about what had happened between her and Fred. She sat back down; then again if she did get George maybe that would help them all handle it better. Once more she stood up; but would it make her seem like she hadn't been too sure on Fred? Sitting down Angelina took a deep breath, she had been…was…Fred was right to marry. That was what she needed to say.

"Ange, what's going on?"

Angelina snapped back out of her thoughts and looked at her two friends, "What?"

Katie placed her head on Angelina's shoulder, "Whatever it is you can tell us."

"I know…it's just…hard."

"We have time, right Katie?"

"Yes, definitely have time."

Angelina nodded. Taking a deep breath she looked at both of her friends and then quietly said, "We were married."

"What?" Alicia said while Katie responded with, "Who?"

"What I mean is…Fred. Fred and I are...were married."

"Married?" Alicia asked raising her eyebrow.

Katie looked over at Alicia and then back at Angelina, "When?"

"About a month or so before the final battle."

Her two friends were quiet for a while before either said anything. "Wow." Katie shook her head, "Ange we had no idea."

"I know, that was…the idea."

"So who all knows?"

"Besides you two?" They nodded, Angelina took a deep breath, "George."

They nodded, "That makes sense. Does Lee not even know?" Alicia asked.

"No, I never told him. Fred and I, and of course George, were going to tell everyone afterwards. It was fast, but just right for us. We were married…and then…" Angelina felt a sharp tear in her chest and she found herself gasping for air.

She felt an arm around her shoulders pulling her next to Katie and then she felt Alicia knee down in front of her, "Ange, we are so sorry. We didn't know and…"

Alicia trailed off; she must have realized that now was not the best time to explain that to Angelina. Shrugging she tried to move away from them; she didn't want their pity. But instead of allowing her they continued their hold. No it wasn't pity, it was their friendship.

Friendship. Something Angelina knew she wouldn't have gotten far without it. She had friends in school and then afterwards. Lee her best friend before Hogwarts, Alicia at the table after being sorted into Gryffindor, George so easily in the Common Room that first week, Fred reluctantly over the year and Katie the next year. They all fit and hung out together, or separately, or in smaller groups. Fred, George and Lee were more into the pranks and such, not that the rest didn't like it…

How had she fallen for Fred? She wasn't sure, she just knew that it had happened. And things were just perfect, just right, until…

And George, George who's life had a bigger hole than hers. George who…no, no, she knew she shouldn't think about that right then.

Angelina instead stayed in her friends' arms of comfort.

* * *

George still felt hollow, much more than he would have thought since F—he was gone. Angelina really had been filling a void in him.

"Mr. Weasley?"

He turned around and saw Verity standing near him, "Yes?"

"A customer was asking if you had some more Canary Creams."

George pursed his lips, "I'll go and look in the back."

She nodded, "I'll go and let him know."

George turned and went into the back. Looking around he realized how much he had neglected everything; there were still many projects left undone. And he hadn't started up making more of items they already had created. He and F—they had worked out a spell to help with creating numerous items. They…Fr—he couldn't think about it just yet. But the shop could not go out of everything. That was definitely out of the question.

He walked over and grabbed another box of Canary Creams and carried them back out to the front. He saw Verity talking with a boy who looked to be 13. He was using his hands and George was able to hear part of their conversation as he got closer.

"So I think that if I gave them one then they would _really_ be a bird, at least for a bit."

"I'm sure then the bird brain term would be used for the wrong term."

"It would serve them right too."

Verity smiled and then looked over and saw George, "Here he is."

The younger boy looked up at George with a grin on his face, "Hi."

George nodded, "Did you need anything else?"

"No, I think that would be it."

George felt part of him searching. Some part of George was looking for something. Sharing his knowledge…their knowledge with this little boy to help him get back whoever this other person was? No, it wasn't it.

"Alright, well, that would be seven Sickles then." He heard Verity faintly in the background and watched as the boy nodded and dug into his pocket for the money.

George slowly walked away and went into the back room again. He felt his breathing increasing again. What could fill that empty ache that was coming from the searching?

All at once it hit him.

Hit him hard.

The searching was pointless. It was pointless and he would end up with nothing. He had been looking for Fred so they could launch an idea for a battle for that boy. But Fred wasn't there.

He was gone.

Forever.

Why did it hurt so much every time he thought about? Wasn't it supposed to get better? Then again, perhaps that was the whole thing, he wasn't going to get better, not fully, but he could survive, this shop had to.

After taking another couple of breathes George stood up straight and looked at the back room; with a simple spell he and Fre—they had come up with he began to fill up the shelves with their products. Their store was not going to suffer, besides maybe in ensuring that he continue on what he and F-Fred wanted to do then that might help him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Knowing that this shop was still here and going strong, that would be good enough for now.


	7. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Conversation**

_A few days later_

Angelina woke up much more tired than she had been when she went to sleep. Perhaps it was because she still couldn't get a full night sleep yet. Not even half a night. Exhaling she looked around the dark room, how was anything supposed to be better when she had nights like that one?

Between sitting up and staring at the blank wall thinking of the Fr—Fred and then having the nightmares surrounding him. Why was this so hard? Couldn't she try to think about it like they had had a fight and she didn't want to speak to him? That could work. Yes, Fr—they had a fight. And he was being ridiculous. She wasn't going to—she wasn't—Angelina felt herself falling back down to the pit.

No.

She couldn't.

There was no way that she would be able to pretend that she was angry at him, not for something he didn't do. It wasn't his fault that he died for a great cause. It wasn't his fault that the stupid deatheater had to attack at that moment. A stupid deatheater who was probably a whole lot older than Fre—he had been. Was it going to help at all if Angelina only thought about Fred?

Alicia and Katie had spent hours talking with her; they both figured that if Angelina stepped away from all things that were Fr—Fred then perhaps it would help. She didn't really know how much she felt that was right, but what else was she going to do?

George.

Her heart yearned to be near him. She began to stand up and then stopped herself, what if she was only going after George because he looked like Fred? Perhaps she did need to stay back, not only for her sake but for George's as well.

Nodding she knew that, for now, she needed to put a little distance between George and herself. It wasn't going to be easy, but it could be done.

Slowly she pulled herself together, she was going to have to tell George, and it would hurt, but…Angelina apparated to his place. She stared at the door for a while. Even with trying to will herself forward it didn't work, she was still in that same place.

Shaking her head she realized what a coward she was being and knocked. As soon as she had knocked she regretted her decision; before she could leave George opened the door, "Angelina. Come in."

Slowly and quietly Angelina entered, "Hey."

"So, how have you been?"

"Alright. I…"

"Come on." George took her hand and the two sat down on the couch, "What's going on?"

"I just…" She trailed off again and just listened to their breathes going in and out calmly. "I told Alicia and Katie."

"Told them what?"

"That Fred and I were married."

"Oh."

Angelina looked down at their hands intertwined. It did feel nice, very nice, but, she needed to follow through with what she had already thought about. "And…I think…well…"

George turned and looked at her, "Come on Ang, I think we both know what you're going to say."

"What? What do you think I'm going to say?"

"That we should be away from each other for a bit."

"You think so too."

George sighed and she watched as his shoulders loosened a bit, "Yes and no."

Puzzled Angelina tilted her head a bit, "Yes and no? What do you mean?"

"Well, I think we should be away from each other because it'll be good for us. I mean…we can't be so dependent on another person. If that person dies, then…" Angelina squeezed his hand, "then it'll be even harder if that other person dies."

"That makes sense. And…I do agree."

"What was your reasoning?"

"Because I need to make sure that I have the proper space and grieving time."

George started to move back, "What? And you think that I am done grieving, that I'm fine with Fr—" George's voice began to tremble and then he stopped talking.

"No George, I'm not saying that at all. For me, you're here. Even though I know you're George, I'm just afraid I'm using you as a substitute of dealing with my feelings."

"Ange…"

Angelina grasped George's hand tighter, "Listen. I know you're George and I'm not trying to say that I don't have…feelings for you, but it's different you know? I want to make sure that I've properly dealt with losing Fre—but I can't if I don't deal with it you know?"

Nodding slowly the red haired man slowly relaxed, "That makes sense. I see what you mean."

"Thanks."

George sighed, "Alright, that does indeed make sense."

A smile played on her lips, "You just said that."

"I know."

"So, what was your reason for not wanting to?"

"That would be that because…" George paused and looked away, "Maybe we should just forget about it."

"No."

"It's fine Ange, don't need to be persistent about it."

"I want to know what's going on in your mind."

"I just want…well I love having you near. You help me in such a good way. I enjoy your presence."

Angelina softly smiled, "Me too George. I really want to be able to stay here with you, but…I don't know if I could stand not seeing you."

"Me too." The two were quiet for a few minutes before George spoke again, "So where does that leave us?"

"Hmmm, that is a hard one." Angelina pursed her lips for a few minutes before speaking up again, "Well we both don't want to stop seeing each other, but we want some space, right?"

"Yes. That sounds about right."

"How about, we still can see each other just not as much as we've been doing. At least for a little bit."

George nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Good. So, then we're good?"

"Well…as good as we can be all things considering."

Angelina nodded, "Yes, all things considered."

George squeezed Angelina's hand, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, I would love too."

"Alright. Come on."

He pulled her up and the two went to the kitchen, each comforted with the fact that the other would be there for them regardless.


	8. Two Different Dinners

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Two Different Dinners**

_A week later_

Angelina looked up at the clear blue sky; the weather was definitely not in favor of her mood today. It had been a week since her and George had…stopped seeing each other? That wasn't right. Well…since they had that conversation anyways.

That conversation.

It was something that she thought was going to be the best thing she could have done. Instead she felt lonely without George. She and Lee had watched a movie last night. And a few nights before that Alicia, Katie and her had gone out. Was it because she didn't know how George was doing? The answer came quick, no, that wasn't why. She knew from Lee that George had been hanging out with Lee, Alicia, Katie, his family, so he was doing fine.

She looked back up and before she looked down she ran into someone and fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Angelina took the hand and got up, "It's fine. I'm—Jake?"

The man tilted his head to the side, "Angelina?"

"Yeah."

"Long time no see. How are you?"

"Good. I was just heading…to lunch."

"Well hey, mind if I join you?"

The tall dark girl contemplated that for a minute. He was a nice guy, and..."Sure, sounds good."

He smiled which caused a smile out of her; he was very friendly and he had a nice smile. Not like Fred and Geo—George's smile, but nice all the same. The two were quiet as they walked. Angelina felt like she should say something, she just didn't know what to say, so instead she turned her attention to everything that was around her.

Not that many people were on the road and those that were walked quickly to their destinations. The joke shop was probably very busy. A smile crossed her lips at the thought of it. Quickly she turned her mind away from it. She wasn't going to think about it just now. George was just fine, and she had gone at least two days without depending on him, she couldn't start now.

"So, how are things going with you?"

"Fine."

"How was the rest of the party?"

She shrugged, "I didn't really stay much longer than you did."

"Not really a party girl?" She raised her eyebrow at him and this time he shrugged, "Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"I know. I just…" She looked up and saw the restaurant she was looking for. It was out of the way, and people there usually left you alone. "I'm eating here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Angelina exhaled slowly thinking about this. Hadn't she gotten upset at George for something that wasn't even as close to a date as this was? So how was this different? They weren't going out. No. They weren't, besides maybe this is what she needed, some different company. "You can come in if you want."

Smiling the tall man next to her opened the door and let Angelina go in first. Soon the two were seated at a table with orders in.

"So you come here often?" Jake asked after the waiter left.

"I used to. I haven't in a while."

"Any reason?"

Without her meaning to she remembered the first time she had come to this place, it wasn't too terribly long ago…

_"Where are we going Fred?"_

_"Don't worry we're almost there."_

_Fred pulled Angelina along down the street. It was a street she didn't go to often because she hadn't thought there was much there. "Is there even anything down there?"_

_The red haired man stopped causing Angelina to walk into him. She looked up and scowled at him, "Why did you do that?"_

_He tilted his head to the left slightly, "It's right there."_

_She looked over and saw that a restaurant was nestled between two stores, one that was for flowers and the other was meat. Not exactly the nicest place to have a store, but…it worked. The two walked in. It was small with dark walls. There was about five total people there. Angelina knew that this wouldn't have been a choice for her to just go in and eat. Hopefully this wasn't another one of Fred's jokes._

_"Weasley!" An older man stood on the other side of the restaurant. He was shorter with white hair._

_"Yep."_

_"Where's the other one?"_

_"Not here today."_

_The older man's eyes traveled over to Angelina, "And who is this?"_

_"Angelina."_

_"Oh, this is Angelina." Angelina looked at Fred and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "What?"_

_Shaking her head she sighed before saying anything, "Are we going to sit down?"_

_"Come one."_

_Fred took her hand and the two walked over to a table and sat down._

"Angelina!"

She snapped back to the real world, one without Fred, and she saw Jake in front of her, "What?"

"What do you want to drink?"

Angelina looked up at the waiter, "Just water."

He nodded and left. Jake looked around, "This is different."

"And?"

"I just…it's nice Angelina, don't get me wrong. It's quiet and I like that."

She nodded. This wasn't so bad. Jake was a nice enough guy, and he didn't know anything about the war or anything like that. It was nice to have that break. Taking a deep breath she tried to turn her full attention to the man sitting across from her.

* * *

George looked up and down the store one last time. Everything was in its place and it was quiet in the store.

"George!"

The red headed man turned to see his younger brother a little ways off, "What?"

"Do you still need me?"

"No, you can go. Is Verity still up there?"

"She left about half an hour ago remember?"

George thought back to when Verity had come up to him and asked about leaving a bit early, of course he had said yes, but… "Thanks Ron."

He nodded and began walking out the door. "Bye."

George wondered where Ron was going to go, did he have a place of his own, did he and Harry share? This was something that George knew that he should know, "Ron!"

His younger brother came back and looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Well…"

"Look it's fine if you do, in fact,"

"Don't say it doesn't matter. Did you want to go and get something to eat?"

George panicked looking around the store, he still hating leaving this place, Fred wouldn't want him to miss out and Angelina…shaking his head he looked back at Ron, "Sure." He could tell that his voice wasn't joyful, but Ron didn't even say anything.

Soon the two were at a small restaurant. It was quiet and full of muggles. George preferred that at the moment. None of them would realize about Fred and express their sympathies or apologies. They were quietly eating their dinner when George heard Ron speak up, "So business is good."

He nodded, "Where do you live Ron?"

"At the Burrow still, why?"

"Just curious."

"Oh."

There was a few times that George noticed Ron looking at George with a sad look on his face, either it was pity or sorrow. Stopping himself from those thoughts further George realized that he would have to remember that Ron had lost a brother too, and he had been there for it. Just like Percy. Not that he had talked to either brothers about that event, he didn't want to discuss it still.

The dinner was mostly quiet, but it wasn't as bad as George would have thought; whether Ron agreed or not he wasn't sure, but he knew one thing, it was nice being with his family again, even though he missed not just one, but two people at that moment.


	9. An Understanding Within

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**An Understanding Within**

George was sitting on his couch when he heard a knock at his door. Puzzled he got up to go and answer it. To his surprise it was Ginny.

"Hey George." Ginny walked in and sat on his couch.

"Ginny?"

"Yes it's me. It's not like you have many sisters."

"Well don't forget Fleur…"

Ginny's head cocked to the side and slowly a smile appeared on her face, "Wow, that was…a joke?"

George couldn't believe that it had come out of his mouth, jokes didn't come as easily these days like they used to. "Fleur is our sister-in-law."

"I know, and you know what I mean."

"It's just…"

"Come on George, I wanted to see you, and I thought we could have dinner together." She stood up and looked expectantly at him. He looked up at her blankly and after a minute she responded, "I'm not going by myself."

"Did you even consider that I might have some plans of my own?"

His younger sister pursed her lips and thought for a minute, "Do you?"

He shrugged and it was at this point that Ginny put her hands on her hips. George then decided that resistance was futile. Slowly he got to her feet which brought a smile to Ginny's face. If he had to be eating with someone from his family, Ginny wasn't bad, not that the others were horrible, but…Ginny was different. As the only girl in the family she had found her niche with all of the brothers, fitting into them quite well while still maintaining her own self. It was quite impressive.

Although she never seemed to make it look hard, even talking with Percy. George's relationship with Fred was never hard…except now. How could one have a relationship with a dead person? You couldn't. Not really.

Lee was pretty easy. He got along great with Fred and himself really well. They all enjoyed the same things, and even though it was quite obvious that Fred and George were the twins, Lee still fit in like their best friend. Which he was. And that was probably why he stayed as long as he was, he wasn't giving up on George…George and Angelina.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina hung out quite a bit with Lee, Fred and himself. They all had gotten along quite well, but…then there was Angelina. He wondered about her, still. He knew that they were…not seeing each other? No, that wasn't right.

They just weren't together right now. She was off trying to handle things on her own, and he was doing likewise.

It was hard.

He had grown to become accustom to having her there. He could go over to her place, she could come to his. He sighed, he knew that was exactly the point of why they were doing this. They needed to really understand things better. Although he was sure that he knew how he felt…

Did he?

"Alright, we're here."

George was brought back to the present and followed Ginny inside a small restaurant. He still didn't want to go where big crowds were, aside from dealing with them in their store, but elsewhere…the smaller the better, and Ginny must have realized that.

The two were quickly seated and had something ordered in no time. George glanced around the room. It was nice, quiet. There were about 5 other people there. One was an older couple sitting in a corner on the other side of the room. The other three people must have been a group of friends who were seated at the front. It was then that he noticed that he and Ginny were on the other side of the room from the five people and a small smile crossed his features.

After they got their food Ginny asked, "So, the store is going good?"

He nodded, "So far."

"How are you doing?"

He shrugged.

"Come on; don't tell me that now you're not going to talk?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but…talk to me?"

"Look…" He picked up his cup and slowly drank from it trying to form an answer when another idea came into his head. He put down the cup and then looked at Ginny, "How's Harry?"

She must have guessed what he was trying to do because she smiled and then rolled her eyes, "He's good. You could ask Ron as well. Or even Harry when he's come into the store."

"I mean you two."

"Oh, well…we're not together right now. Harry…is Harry. He's still going through everything as well."

George nodded, "He'll be fine Gin."

"Thanks. And…I know…I do…"

"But…"

"I'm patient."

"I suppose you would be." He smiled as he remembered the first time Harry had come and stayed with them. "You were so funny when he first came to our house. Fred and I thought it was so funny."

Ginny's cheeks became red, "Not that funny." George became quiet as he thought about Fred. Ginny took this as an opportunity to speak up. "So where's Angelina?"

"I'm not sure. You guys hang out."

"Not more than you two do."

"We haven't been…we're both…busy."

Ginny looked into his eyes for a couple of minutes, "Fine. I just thought…we all did, that it would be cool if you were to bring her back to dinner at home with us again?"

He shrugged, "If it happens it does." He wasn't going to bring up the…discussion that he and Angelina had.

"Well you'll think about it?"

"Sure."

It was quiet for a bit more, followed by some more talking. As he walked back to his and Fred's flat he thought about Ginny's request. It wasn't as if he didn't want Angelina to come back, he enjoyed having her there. It just didn't seem as though now was the best time for that.

After all Angelina and he were doing separate things now. That brought his mind back to what she was doing. But why did it matter to George what she was doing anyways. Sure she was his friend, but did he think about that with Lee or Alicia or Katie?

What did it mean?

He didn't like Angelina that way. But…what about the past months? He and Angelina had become close. So close. They depended on each other. Did that mean? Did it mean that he liked his brother's wife? It couldn't. The red haired man opened his door and slowly walked door his brother's room.

Fred's room.

Angelina. Fred's wife.

He couldn't like her. He couldn't. This type of thing just couldn't happen. And yet…your soul wasn't supposed to die either and half of George's had, while the other half had become sick. Sick with the grief of having a part of you die.

Something like that couldn't just be fixed. He didn't think that he would ever be fixed, not like before that horrible day. But something had patched him. He shook his head as he sat on his brother's bed, someone. Someone had helped him.

Angelina.

She had been the medicine that helped him get better and in turn she had told him that he had helped her.

Angelina.

George groaned; he had fallen for his best friend, his brothers' wife. How could he have done that?

He would be crossing the line if he continued with those feelings, he couldn't. But…if it helped him… It made him feel more like a person when she was there, even if not physically. Should he not do anything?

Shaking his head he realized that he was getting ahead of himself, Angelina probably didn't even have those feelings for him. George would be wrong to even ask her how she felt. He didn't want their relationship to get to confused, to uncomfortable. No, for her sake and for Fred's, he had to not give into those feelings.

That kiss…as tempting as the thought was even now was wrong. It wouldn't be right because even though he cared for Angelina, he really liked her, he could not go past the friends' part. That would have to be where their relationship was going to stay. He wouldn't ruin an important relationship. He wouldn't betray his brother.

Even though George thought he had resolved the issue there was a thought in the back of his mind that whispered that Fred would want him to be happy. This thought, the one that came in Fred's voice, the one he hadn't heard since the battle was coming to the surface again. He and Fred knew each other's thoughts but George wasn't listening and so the thought was still partially buried.


	10. Slip Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay in updating. I was re reading Twilight and New Moon in preparation for New Moon, which I thought was absolutely amazing! If I don't update, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays._

**Slip Up**

Angelina sat at their—the café. Fred and hers'…no…she shook her head. Thinking that way was wrong.

Wrong and very bad.

Bad because doing that kind of thinking would only bring her back down and since she was intent on letting George stay off on his own for a while she would have to handle those thoughts on her own for a while and she didn't really know if she could fully do that.

So what was she thinking that George was just someone she was using? Someone to help lessen the pain of Fred's death?

That was wrong. No other way.

But…

She wasn't. She knew that she wasn't. She would never use George. Yes he did help lessen the pain, but when she was with George…except for right after Fred's…she saw him as George and not Fred.

She wanted to go back to George, but…no…they were trying to stay apart. Standing up she forced herself to leave the café. Quietly she began walking the streets; she didn't really have any specific end goals in sight. Just…walking.

"Angelina!"

"Turning around she saw her best friend at the corner of the street. She stood and waited until Lee made his way up to her, "Hey Lee, what are you doing?"

"I was heading over to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You?"

"Oh…well…I was just walking."

Lee raised his eyebrow, "Really? Just walking?"

Shrugging Angelina started walking again, "So, I can walk if I want to."

"I know, I just find it interesting that you're on their street."

She froze, "What?"

Lee slowly moved so he was standing in front of her. He looked at her, "You didn't realize?"

"No…I guess I didn't." Shrugging again Angelina's eyes began darting all over the street trying to find a quick escape.

"You don't have to leave; I bet George will want to see you."

"Lee…I…I'm actually busy…well going to be…I have somewhere that I'm going to be later, so…it won't work." Angelina could tell from the look on Lee's face that he didn't believe her, and yet she still tried, "Really."

"Look Ange, I know—"

"How have you been? I mean, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been around. Alicia and I are…good; although I'm sure you already know that."

"She might have mentioned that." She felt a smile tug at her lips; she was glad that Lee and Alicia had found each other. Everything looked like it was going quite well with them.

At least that was something.

Her friends were happy.

Her family was happy.

Wasn't that enough?

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Really Ange."

Lee looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Angelina exhaled, "Look Lee just because I'm not jumping all over, doesn't mean that I'm not happy alright?"

"I'm not saying that you have to jump all over the place to be happy, but we can tell that you're not happy. It's not really hard."

"What do you mean? I don't go and mope or anything."

"Angelina, you can be quite lifeless now, I mean you seemed to be doing better, but now…"

"Now I'm what?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help out."

"I know, and…I am sorry Lee. I do appreciate it."

Lee nodded and then grinned at her, "So, are you coming in?"

She looked up and saw Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Um…no…I can't…I have to…Lee, please?"

Lee seemed to realize how shaken she was about going in, "Did something happen to you and George?"

"Not really…we're just…giving each other space, and I can't do that for him if I go into his store where he doesn't have the option to leave."

Realization dawned on Lee's face, "I see. Alright, well then, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, really, I'm fine, I'll…you go and have fun."

"Alright Ange."

Angelina watched as he left and then turned and starting back the way she came. She had to get away and fast, she thought about where she should apparate to when she heard a voice.

"Angelina!"

Turning around she saw Ginny came out from the store and run over to her, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You going this way?"

Angelina nodded not wanting to go near the store again, "Just walking."

"Well that's the way I'm headed too."

Ginny and Angelina fell into a walk together. They just walked for quite a while without Ginny saying anything, but then she started bringing up small things from her life and asking Angelina questions. She was fine with answering them, until Ginny got to one that she wanted to avoid.

"So, do you want to come over to dinner? Mum would really love having you over, we all would."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Ginny frowned, "Why not?"

"I just have a lot of things to do."

"Well I think you should come, even with George there."

"Ginny, thanks, but…"

"No buts, I mean come on Ange, what are you hiding something?"

Angelina was getting tired of everyone 'being there' for her. She knew that they were but she wanted to deal with it in your own way. Ginny was trying to help her, just like Lee, just like Katie, like Alicia…she shook her head, she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, "Ginny, I don't need your sympathy."

"Angelina Johnson, I am not here for sympathy, I'm here for support, just like your other friends. What has got you so worried?"

Angelina sighed, "Look I'm not unaware that I have friends and family who can be there for me. I know that, but sometimes things just don't go the way planned."

"I am well aware of that. But that's life. And I think…well I think you need to not be so worried about what others are thinking and such…I mean you didn't use to be this down."

"That's because I hadn't lost a husband and a baby before." Angelina closed her eyes; she could hardly believe that she had let that slip. She quietly waited for Ginny to either yell or leave, what happened next was surprising.


	11. Thinking It Through

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do seem to be doing this a lot and I apologize. I ended up getting pneumonia right after Christmas and I'm just now feeling better. I hope to go back to how I used to be when I would update. I will try my hardest. Thank you for those who are still reading and being patient with me._

**Thinking It Through**

"A husband and a baby?" Ginny looked at Angelina closely, "Fred? You and Fred were married?"

"I need to go, I'll see you later."

Ginny reached out and grabbed her arm, "And you had a baby? What…when…how?"

"Ginny, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Don't you?"

Angelina opened her mouth to reply but then stopped, was that the truth? Did she really want to talk about it? Perhaps she had kept it inside of her too long and she needed to talk to someone about it.

"Look, I'm not saying I'd be the one that you should talk to, but…well you blurted it out and perhaps you do need to talk about it with someone."

Angelina looked at Ginny, "Thanks, I'll think about it, do you mind?"

"No." Angelina turned to walk in the opposite direction, "Angelina?"

Turning around she looked at the younger red head, "Yes?"

"I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks."

She smiled at the younger girl who returned it, and then Angeline turned and walked off. She remembered back in her last year of Hogwarts, which was when she got to know Ginny more than in the past. Sure Ginny had been there for the past four years, but it wasn't like Angelina and she talked. But that had been the year when Umbridge was there…that horrible year.

She was Quidditch captain and Harry, Fred and George were banned from the team. She had been so angry because she really wanted to do well; Angelina shook her head as her mind drifted to her first conversation with Fred after the ban.

_"Fred I can't believe you did that!"_

_"Oy, maybe you need your memory checked but thanks to someone I was unable to do anything." Fred glared at her._

_"You mean me, Alicia and Katie trying to stop you since Harry and George had already attacked?"_

_"Stop blaming me for everything. This doesn't mean that everything is ruined. That toad is the reason for all of this. You know that!"_

_Angelina felt her eyes narrow and stepped closer to him, "Don't take the blame off of you." Of course she knew that it was Umbridge, but that wasn't the point. And he didn't get it at all. "Just…just forget it. Forget everything."_

_She picked up her bag and started back to the Common Room this time leaving a fuming Fred behind her._

_It was a week later before George came up to talk to her. It was on the way back from the Great Hall. He had caught up to her, "Hey Ange."_

_"Oh, hi George."_

_"Are you seriously going to blame Harry, Fred and me for what happened?"_

_"You guys did attack."_

_"Hang on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom, "Angelina didn't you hear what he said?"_

_"Look Malfoy is a bully; he purposely does and says things to get to people, you guys let him."_

_"Just because he is that doesn't mean that we should have to stand by."_

_"If you guys had just not attacked him then it would be fine."_

_George looked at the door before looking back at Angelina, "So you're saying that if he had said things about your family that you wouldn't have done anything?" Before Angelina could respond George held up a finger, "Think about it."_

_And she did. She considered her parents, the way she was raised, everything, "Oh."_

_"Yeah. And by the way, Fred didn't attack, he got kicked off because we're twins."_

_George started to walk towards the door, "George."_

_He turned around, "Yes?"_

_"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean that I'm any less angry."_

_"Well, __that__ I understand."_

_"Thanks."_

_He nodded and left the room._

_The next day she found herself the last one in the Common Room. She was glad because it gave her some time to think about the replacements. The team wasn't going to be as amazing as the one they started out with, but at least it was better than nothing._

_"All by yourself?"_

_Fred. Of course it was Fred. It was the tone of his voice that gave him away, "What do you want?"_

_She felt the couch cushion shift as he sat next to her. She looked over at him and he grinned. "So, you just had to make sure another Weasley was on the team?"_

_"Ginny is good. It wasn't because she is a Weasley."_

_"Of course, that's why she's good."_

_She shook her head and looked over at the fire. Angelina took a deep breath and then turned back to Fred, "I'm sorry about exploding at you about what happened."_

_He shrugged, "You did, now you're not."_

_"Fred, look, I was just so mad. It's not fair. That toad faced woman is just being prejudiced. It's unreasonable for you guys to be kicked off the team. Completely unfair."_

_"I agree. So do George and Harry."_

_"It doesn't matter now."_

_"Why not? You guys love playing Quidditch."_

_"True, but it's not our only thing." He smiled and shrugged, there was a far off look in his eyes before looking back at her, "although we do miss it."_

_"Right. Sorry."_

_"It's alright." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Fred spoke up again, "So I've been thinking about what happened that day."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well you only made to grab me."_

_"So?"_

_"So I think it was just so you could wrap your arms around me." He grinned and winked at her._

_"What? That's ridiculous!" Although she said that she could feel her cheeks warming, "I was just grabbing the closest one. That's all. It just happened to be you."_

_"Right. Of course it was."_

_"You know you love having your arms around me."_

_Angelina shook her head and stood up, "Have fun in __your__ fantasies Fred." She started to walk off but then stopped and turned around, "Not __too__ much."_

_"My fantasies?"_

_"Yeah. Yours."_

_Fred got up and stood in front of her, "I wasn't making one real."_

_Angelina rolled her eyes, "Look, I know I already said it, but I am sorry for yelling at you. I know you must be upset about it."_

_"It's fine. We'll be fine."_

_She watched as she saw a sad expression cross his face before going back to his smile. She stepped closer to him and before she knew it their lips met. Angelina didn't let it get to far, she did need sleep, "Good night Fred."_

_"Night Ange."_

After Ginny was on the team she got to know her better. She was a fun girl, mature, but also was able to let loose. A great Quidditch player.

So why had she blurted out about Fred and her and their baby? Sure she liked Ginny and they were friends, but not like Alicia and Katie. Why hadn't she told them the whole truth?

Perhaps because she didn't want them to pity her?

No.

What then? Her friends and her were close, and Lee…she had to tell them all. All three should know. Just like George had suggested.

George.

What was he doing now? Was he with someone else? No, she didn't like that idea. Then she shook her head, right now she shouldn't even be thinking about that. First she needed to talk to Lee, Alicia and Katie. They could help. She took a deep breath and decided she just needed to go for it.


	12. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**The Truth**

Angelina got up once more and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and glanced at the food before closing the door and walking back to the living room to sit down. She wondered how much longer it would take before they got here. All at once there was a knock on her door. She got up and was about to open it when she realized that she had changed her mind; she didn't want to tell Alicia and Katie. Maybe if she pretended like she wasn't even there…

"Ange?"

"Can we come in?"

Taking a deep breathe she opened the door, "Hey."

"Hi." Alicia said as she walked past her followed by Katie, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you look like you need to sit down."

She shrugged and sat down on the couch, "I'm fine."

Katie sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "Ange, you can talk to us."

"It's…it's hard okay?"

"Alright it's hard, but if you don't tell us then we can't help." Alicia sat on her other side, "Does this have to do with Fred?"

Angelina didn't say anything and just looked at the ground. She could feel Katie and Alicia move a little and knew that they were looking at each other behind her back. "Guys…alright yes. Okay."

"It's a start."

She looked at Alicia and Katie on either side of her and then back at the floor, "I wasn't just married to Fred…I…we…I was pregnant." Her voice got quieter as she spoke that sentence and she hoped that her friends hadn't heard and would decide to leave.

"You're pregnant?" Katie asked.

"No, wait," Alicia spoke up slowly, "you said _was_ pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh." Alicia said while Katie gasped, "What happened?"

"Remember when I stayed in the rain and I got sick and was in the hospital?"

"That was why you were so down about everything afterwards."

"Yes."

Alicia and Katie both grew quiet. She knew they were trying to process it, it still didn't make her wonder any less about what they were thinking. Angelina thought of the baby and once more felt a sharp pang of emptiness inside her. Her thoughts flew to Fred and their unborn baby and then to George, wishing he were here with her.

Shaking her head Angelina decided to stand up but was instead held down by her friends, "Hang on Ange, you're not saying that and then leaving." Alicia said firmly.

"No you're not." Katie said, "Angelina we had no idea about any of this. I wish we did and then we could have been there more for you."

"Don't worry, I'm not upset or anything. I just…well no, not about you guys not being there, but the baby…Fred."

"Do any of the Weasleys, beside George know?"

She felt herself nod and then quietly replied, "Ginny. I accidentally blurted it out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't tell anyone, and instead told me to talk to someone…"

"We're glad you said something."

"Definitely. That's not something you should hold inside of you, that's very…hard…and it's got to be horrible for you keeping that in." Alicia said.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry. I just…I…I'm said alright. It does make me sad, but I can't do anything to change it. I'll be alright."

"Well if you do need to talk we are here and we will listen alright?"

Angelina nodded, "Alright. Thanks."

* * *

Lee looked at his best friend again. She was staring out the window, like she had been doing for the past ten minutes. Angelina had asked him over the night before, but he was going to Georges' so instead he told her he would come over that night. So here he was. Normally he would have already asked the person to talk, especially when it had already been ten minutes, but this was different.

First off, Angelina and he had been friends for a long time. They had been close since before Hogwarts and had remained that way through Hogwarts and the war and even now. Sure they didn't spend every waking moment together, but they were still close. So he knew that she wouldn't have made the request she had made without there being a real reason for it.

The second reason was because she had been through a lot lately. Everyone had because of the war; it had affected everyone one in at least one way, no matter the side you were on. And Angelina, just like others, had lost someone. Who not only she had cared about, but he knew that she had loved him, and Fred returned that, no matter what fight they happened to be in at the moment.

Finally Angelina looked over at him, "Sorry."

"Don't be. What's going on Ange?"

"Fred…he…Fred…well…he wasn't just my boyfriend when he died."

"Ange…what are you trying to say?"

"Fred and I…were married."

With that Lee was speechless; he had no idea what to say. "What?"

"It was an elopement, me and Fred, and…of course George was there."

Nodding he looked out the window before looking back at his friend, "that's why it got to you so much. How long?"

"Not long before he…died." She whispered out the last word and then held her breathe for a moment before looking at him, "Aren't you…I don't know…shocked or something?"

"Shocked yes. Not sure what to say, definitely. But it makes sense."

"There's more."

"What else could there be?" Lee asked but then thought for a minute, "You're pregnant."

"Was. Not anymore."

It was at that point that he remembered when she has been in the hospital after getting sick from being in the rain, now it made much more sense. "That was after you staying out in the rain and getting sick. And…you lost it."

"Stupid me. I…" she shook her head, "I just can't believe that I would do something so stupid like that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's really not. But thanks."

Lee smiled at Angelina who returned it briefly and then the two fell into a silence.

* * *

George sat down at the table. He remembered when he and….when they…when he and Fred had last sat here. One of their best inventions came from it. He shook his head; it still hurt realizing that he didn't have his other half here. It just wasn't fair.

Wasn't fair at all.

Of course it still hurt and he was trying to move forward which is why he was here at the table again. Hoping that something would happen. Something would come to him.

No such luck. Nothing was coming to him. He had nothing at all. Not even on the past ones that he and Fred had worked on before it happened. He and Fred were great together, they were able to complete the other person's ideas when they weren't even sure what it was…and now he was still just half here.

George figured that he would never get over it, but he would keep on going.

Interrupting the quiet surrounding him was a knock on his door. Wondering who it could be at this time he went over and opened the door, to find himself surprised and have the emptiness that was also surrounding him quiet, "Angelina!"


	13. Trying to Move Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Trying To Move Forward**

"Hey George." She smiled at him and then nodded past him, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He moved inside and she followed shutting the door before joining him on the couch. They were silent for a bit, which didn't bother Angelina at all. She knew that she wanted to tell him what she had told Alicia, Katie and Lee…well more that she wanted to tell George that she had told them about everything. It was hard though, now that she was here. She didn't really like the idea of bringing up the subject _again_; it still hurt to talk about it. "Ange?"

She looked up at George, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breathe and decided she needed to just say it, "I told them."

"You told who what?"

"Alicia, Katie, Lee. I told them that I was pregnant and married to…Fred." His name came out in a whisper.

"Oh," he put his hand on her shoulder, "how did it go?"

She shrugged, "As best as it could go I suppose."

"Well Ange, I think it's a good thing you told them," George stood up, "let me get you something to drink."

She nodded as he left to the kitchen. Sighing she looked around the living room. It looked much the same from the last time she had been here. There were parchments with ideas spread around the room. She saw a few snacks that he had left out. He hadn't cleaned up in a while. That much was obvious, he had been doing better, but now…why wasn't he? He and Fred kept things just so…there was always a rhyme or reason to what they did.

There probably still was.

George came back into the room and handed her a cup and then sat down next to her, "Sorry, it's only water."

"Water is good." She smiled at him. After taking a drink from her cup she set it down on the table, "What did you mean?"

He tilted his head, "About what?"

"That it's a good thing I told them."

George looked away from her and shrugged, "So then you don't have to feel like you can only talk to me."

Before she could stop herself Angelina found herself saying, "I don't mind talking to you, I like it."

He turned to her and she looked into his eyes. It was true; talking to George...it was right, natural. She really did love it.

Very natural.

Angelina felt herself moving closer to George. She paused, she shouldn't be doing this…should she? He was a good friend that was no question.

But to kiss him?

No, that would be crossing the line.

Wouldn't it?

She loved his brother…still loved Fred. This was George. She already had been in this spot, why was she here again. Perhaps she was having issues with the fact that he looked like Fred.

No, that wasn't it. She knew them as separate people, they were not the same. She looked down, unsure as to what to do next. When she looked back up George was looking away.

"Well, I'm always here to talk to Ange, you know that."

"I do. I really do. George," she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, "I'm here if you want to talk."

"But…"

"I should get going…I just…I thought you should know. You know. About Lee, Katie and Alicia. And Ginny."

"Yes, of course…wait did you just say Ginny?"

Angelina closed her eyes, "Yes, did I forget to mention her?"

He nodded, "You told me sister!"

"Well not intentionally. She was talking and I was…down, very down. It slipped out."

"Right. Of course it was an accident, you didn't do that on purpose."

Angelina stiffened, "Of course not George, don't forget that this is not something I'm throwing around to everyone. Besides you, Lee, Alicia, Katie and Ginny, no one else knows."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I should get going."

He grabbed her hand, "No, stay. It's fine."

As she felt his hand close over hers she felt a sense of contentment, comfort, which was there in Georges' touches. "I would love to…but I think I really should be going home. I do appreciate it."

"Of course."

George squeezed her hand and she smiled at him, Slowly she stood up and he realized her hand as she did so, "Thank you."

He nodded and Angelina turned around, "Hey, you are still welcome here."

"I know…but…I just…" It would be so easy to stay with him. Comforting and nice. She felt safe here and she loved being with George, but she knew that it would be the wrong thing to stay. She needed to leave. "I can't. I'll…I'll see you later."

"Alright."

She smiled at him before she left.

As Angelina walked out of his building she felt more of herself leave. Why did she feel so down about this? She was doing the right thing leaving his place.

Wasn't she?

Now she just wasn't sure. Things seemed to get more and more complicated. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Fred was dead and yet…she didn't expect…she loved Fred. She knew that she always would, but now what? She had to do something…muddling through just wasn't exactly working for her. Maybe…no, she was fine. Perhaps with time things would be easier.

Easier?

Maybe.

But only with time.

Time. How long would it take?

Her thoughts drifted back to George, she did want to go back there and talk with him. But he didn't need her just hanging around him all the time. No, he probably wanted to try and get through it, and it would probably be easier if he was able to do it without his brothers' wife there. But…maybe…she shook her head. She didn't want to risk her and George's friendship with annoying him. No…he wouldn't be annoyed. This was entirely frustrating…she needed to move a bit more away from George to see how she was.

As she turned the corner she ran into someone, "I'm sorry." A familiar voice said.

Angelina looked up, "Jake!"


	14. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Moving Forward**

"Angelina, it's so nice to see you again. How are things?"

Angelina was surprised that Jake seemed happy to see her. The last time they had seen each other was when they had eaten at the restaurant. She had been very distant then and she wasn't the best date. She knew that even though he was quite nice about the whole thing, it just didn't go well. "Fine. And you?"

"They've been going." He looked around and then back at Angelina, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Not sure what to say or what would be the best thing to say she looked around too and changed the subject slightly, "Are you avoiding someone?"

A smile crossed his face, "No, not really."

"Really? Because you seem very…guilty."

"I just…please, can we go in her and I'll buy you a drink?"

Signing Angelina nodded and went inside followed by Jake.

They walked into a café that was just to the right of them. He held out the chair for her and she sat down. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Okay." Jake pulled open his menu and then closed it and set it down. He looked out the window again.

"Jake, come on…" Angelina paused and then decided a different strategy, "So is this a date?"

He turned to her startled, "A what?"

"A date?"

"No…I…oh no…you thought…I just…" He stopped and looked down, "I'm really sorry Angelina, I just needed…I just wanted to see how you were."

Angelina nodded, "I'm sure. Which is why you haven't contacted me before?" She forgot that one nice thing about being with Jake was that he didn't really know everything, it made it easy.

"Right. Sorry." He looked out the window again and this time he grabbed his menu and buried his head in it.

Angelina looked up and saw a girl walking by the window, once she was out of sight she looked at Jake, "You're not hiding from anyone?"

"Alright, fine, maybe I am. But you would be too if you were in my shoes."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"She won't leave me alone."

"Did you tell her you're not interested, or did you leave it hanging?"

"I told her I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, and she still won't leave you alone?"

He sighed, "No, not at all."

"What can I get you?"

Angelina and Jake both looked up at the waiter standing by their table with a pad of paper, Jake looked out the window again, "I'll have water."

Angelina shook her head, "I'll have the same."

Once the waiter left Angelina looked at Jake, "You shouldn't lie to her, just tell her the truth."

Jake startled out of his thoughts looked at Angelina, "What?"

"Don't tell her you have a girlfriend, just say you don't like her like that."

He smiled, "Ange, I do have a girlfriend. It was shortly after you and I…well that last date we had. I knew it wasn't working. You were in your own world and me…well it's not that I don't find you attractive, or enjoy your company, but I didn't have any feelings for you like that. Then I ran into someone and…she's great. We only just started going out, and…she's a bit insecure. I hate for her to think that she has competition when she has none."

Angelina smiled, "Jake, I'm really happy for you…and sorry about how I was."

"Look, I know you said it was hard and complicated, and that's fine and understandable alright. We weren't compatible like that, and it's fine. Don't worry about it alright?"

"Thanks. That's one thing I like about you, you're very understanding for someone who doesn't know the whole thing."

"Well, that's how it goes sometimes you know?"

Angelina nodded, "So, she won't think I'm competition?"

"No, not you…you're a friend, and she knows that."

She smiled, "Thanks. Not quite sure the logic behind that."

"It's more or less that…well I've told her everything about you. And…after this water I can leave safely."

Shrugging Angelina drank some water, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

George and Lee had just finished lunch. Lee looked up at the sky, "It's a nice day don't you think?"

George looked up and stared at the sun for a moment, "It's fine."

Sighing his friend shrugged, "So…what do you want to do?"

"I think I'm going to walk for a bit alright."

"Want company?"

"No. Thanks though."

Nodding the two parted ways, "See you later George."

"Bye."

George walked in silence for a while which was nice. The constant thoughts and arguments he was in about Angelina were so noisy at times that he just wasn't sure anymore.

He wondered how she was. He hadn't seen her for a bit. Then he felt guilt. He shouldn't be that interested in seeing her, especially since it was more than for his brother. Fred. What was left of his heart still pierced when he thought about him. And even worse when he thought about Angelina.

He wasn't supposed to think of her that way. Although it appeared, at times, that she maybe felt the same way too.

He should talk to her about it.

Should, but he probably wouldn't.

Some things shouldn't be messed with.

He looked up and realized that he was on a street he didn't quite recognize. Looking around to get a better bearing he froze. There was Angelina and Jake…on a date? He could feel the sadness, the pain, the guilt all rip at his heart. But there it was, some happiness, Fred would surely be happy that she was happy. She was smiling.

George shook his head, he shouldn't be spying on Angelina, it was her own life. He nodded then and decided to let her be at that moment. Quickly he left before she could see him.


	15. Finding Their Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Finding Their Desire**

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley."

George's attention snapped back from where it had been, another time, another place. He looked at Verity who stood in front of him. "What?"

"It's closing time."

"Oh, right."

He looked at the girl in front of him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you see two people out together, a guy and a girl, do you imagine that it's because they're on a date?"

She tilted her head to the side for a second before shaking her head, "I don't know. It depends. I mean they could just be friends, hanging out. Then again maybe they just ran into each other. But…"

"But…" George willed her to go on.

"But they could be on a date."

He was quiet for a minute, did that mean Angelina had been on a date? "So you think it's possible?"

"Of course it's possible. But don't forget things aren't always as they seem. Take for instance us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if someone were to walk by they might think we're together."

"We're not."

She smiled, "I know that George. But they might not know. They wouldn't know what we're talking about or why we are here." She looked at him again, "I'm sure if you talked to her she would explain."

He straightened up, "I'm just talking hypothetically."

"Okay, I'll go check the floor."

And with that Verity walked off towards the back of the store.

George felt a frown on his face, he wasn't sure what to make of her last statement…then again…she was very perceptive. The red head sighed; he decided to count the drawer. Ron was off with Harry and Hermione so that left it just to the two of them. Not that he minded. Verity was perceptive and she knew when to talk and when to not talk.

He knew that he should talk to Angelina, but…what would that do? Did he mind that she had been in there with that guy? He shouldn't. He knew that he shouldn't. And…perhaps he wouldn't. Maybe, just maybe it was just that he had gotten used to it being just the two of them that he was imagining things.

George sighed as he realized it wasn't true. He couldn't lie to himself. So what would be best for him to tell her his feelings or for him to just go on and pretend like he wasn't having feelings for his other half's wife? Perhaps he could…

He looked up and saw that Verity was almost done with the floor. He waited until she came back up to the front, "All done?" He asked.

She nodded, "Everything is where it should be. Do you want me to help back there?"

"Nah, you go on and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." She smiled, "Bye."

"Bye."

He watched as she left. Tomorrow was another day, one more day. Would he be alone again? Or should he go and see Angelina? He knew that part of him was hoping she would come to him, but…he knew that he shouldn't want that. Or should he? He hated these conflicting feelings. It was a lot harder than he thought it should be. Then again this wasn't exactly your most normal situation.

Angelina.

Her happiness, that's what mattered to him. He would make sure she was happy the way things were, if not…well then he'd first see how she felt about it. That's what he would do. He knew his heart's desire, it was Angelina's he didn't know. If he could find that out…things would surely fall into place. A small smile crossed his lips, that's what he would do. Finally happy that he had come to a conclusion he was able to focus and get the rest of the stuff taken care of.

* * *

Angelina couldn't believe that Jake was having those kinds of issues. Although it was kind of nice to think about those things and not anything as completed as falling for your husband's brother.

Falling.

Was she?

Maybe she was. She couldn't quite tell. With Fred it had just been so fast. Things just kind of fell into place. She frowned. Fell wouldn't be the right word. Crashed? She smiled at that. The thought of all the many interactions, harsh words, annoyed conversations, fights came into her mind and then were followed by the nice things, thoughtful acts, also thinking about the other one, going out of his way to do things for her.

Their relationship had not been what others would call a sweet, romantic one, but it fit. It fit just right for the two of them. She knew that she would have been very happy with Fred, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes.

George.

Even though they were twins and they were so much like each other, they were still quite different. The way they handled things for one thing. And her relationship with the two. She didn't butt heads with George, not like her and Fred, however it didn't mean that she hadn't always enjoyed her interactions and friendship with George. And after the war…she valued her friendship with him even more.

But George had been firm in wanting to be friends, and so she could be friends, if it was still what he wanted. Now she needed to talk to him.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say, but she did know that she needed to talk about it with him. Find out exactly how he was feeling, and then she'd go from there.

Angelina didn't want to loose George as a friend, she valued that way too much and knew that for her sanity she needed that friendship to remain. But if there was any way…no, if things…sighing Angelina knew that before she could figure out anything else she needed to talk to George. It was important.

Looking at the time she realized that George should be done with the store. She could catch him at his apartment and they could talk. Once she realized what it was that he wanted, or felt for that matter, then she could continue in whatever direction that would leave her.

She knew that she wasn't disgracing Fred, he would want her to be happy. And right now her heart's desire was to be close to George, to have him continually in her life and not just as an every once in a while kind of thing.

George was going to be an important part of her life, she knew that. But was she in his? Maybe she was, and maybe it was only as friends, she could handle that. She _would_ handle that. Losing him she wouldn't handle.

Nodding she got up, she needed to go and talk to George, the sooner she did, the better things would be. Angelina headed to George's.


	16. Your Heart's Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this story. Don't worry, there is one last sequel after this. It's called Desire's Found. I hope that you will continue reading it. I am working my hardest at getting back to updating once a week. Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed and thank you cyn23, danalexkayarimad, JakeBlacksGirl, Melora, PhinalPhantasy , Whatever-life24. I really appreciated your comments. Once more thank you again. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Your Heart's Desire**

Unexpectedly Angelina saw herself face to face with a graveyard. She looked up and saw the sun still shining in the sky, it was quite obviously lower, but it was still there. Perhaps it was a sign? Quietly she walked through to a spot she had been at plenty of times.

His grave.

Fred's grave.

Her husband's grave.

Sighing softly she sat down next to it and looked briefly at the name on the stone before looking off into the distance. This was not at all where she had been planning to go, but her thoughts were focused on here, so of course this is where she ended up. She needed to make sure that next time she wouldn't be so unfocused when she apparated. The last thing she needed was a splice.

She looked around her and then finally back at the grave, "Hey Fred. I know I haven't been here in a while, but…" Angelina took a deep breath; this was still hard to do. "I just…I guess…I don't know."

Clearing her throat she looked down at her hands, "Things have been…while you know, as they always are." She shook her head, "Everyone seems fine. This is just…" She felt…Fred would probably laugh at her if he was here. Of course if he was here she wouldn't be here doing this. So many people thought it would be easier to talk to the person even when they're gone. That somehow it would make everything alright. She really didn't see how that was possible.

Although it probably was and she was just…shaking her head she decided she was going to give it a try.

"Alright Fred. I think…well I think I'm having stronger feelings for your brother than I would if he was only my friend. I'm just not sure how he feels about the whole thing. That's why…" She exhaled; she didn't feel any better, just…like she was practicing or something. "I suppose that's why…you know what? I should just talk to him. I'm sure…no, I'm not sure. Not about this at all, but there's really nothing I can do. Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin anything for him."

She smiled at the grave, a smile that she knew Fred always loved, one he would interpret to mean many things…even if it didn't. Then she got up and headed back the way she came.

* * *

Angelina found herself at George's door faster than she expected. She knew that she could just knock or even go right in and it would be fine. Then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to have this talk. The idea of it scared her.

Scared her?

She knew that she wasn't usually scared so easily…but this…it might well top some other things that used to be much scarier. She could do this though. She needed to talk to George and see where he stood. This was it. Taking a deep breath she knocked at the door.

It was a couple of minutes before he opened it. Smiling he opened the door wider, "Come on in Ange."

"Thanks." She walked in slowly and looked around, it felt good to be here...it had been a while since she had truly just relaxed here without all these extra worries going around in her mind.

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Okay."

She looked at him, "I…well I actually came to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you too, so I guess this works."

"Right."

The two then went to the couch without so much as one word or look at the other. When Angelina realized it she wondered what that meant. She didn't have to wonder too long when she thought about all the time they had spent together after…after the war she wasn't to surprised that they had become closer.

Sitting down she made sure she was comfortable and yet still ready to leave. If he didn't feel that way in return or if things got awkward she wanted to be prepared to leave.

"How's work?"

She shook herself from her thoughts and focused on George, he did look better, "Good. You?"

"The store…is good."

"That's really good. I'm glad."

"So…I saw you today."

Angelina looked up at George, "When?"

"You were with someone, so…"

"Jake?"

He nodded, "I know."

Angelina frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I didn't expect to see you with Jake that's all."

Angelina tilted her head slightly, "He's a friend."

George was quiet for a minute before responding, "Well that's good. Do you want something to drink?" She nodded and George stood up, "I'll be right back."

She raised an eyebrow; George was acting a bit different. He was trying to hide something. Of course if this had been Fred she was dealing with she would swear that he was jealous. And in fact he wouldn't be hiding it from her, he would let her know.

With George…well what did he have to be jealous of? It wasn't like they were in a relationship…exactly.

Then again, she remembered hearing about him being on that date…although it wasn't really one…she hadn't liked it. But that was only because she needed George. He knew about her and…her mind headed off into a few different memories before refocusing back on the here and now. George would be coming back and she knew what she needed to say before she lost her nerve.

* * *

George finished pouring Angelina's drink and then set it down on the counter. What was he doing? He had started acting weird to her. It wasn't any of his business if she decided that she wanted to hang out more with Jake. Perhaps she did like him.

Though why did that hurt him the way it did? Why was everything so complicated?

There was only one way to be able to ensure that things stayed uncomplicated and that was to stay more removed from her life. They could be friends; he would keep it that way if she wanted it so. He nodded at his earlier decision, now more set in it. That's what would have to be done.

Picking up her cup he brought it out and handed it to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"So, is there something that you wanted to talk about in particular?"

He watched as she looked down before looking back up at him, "Actually…yes."

He nodded, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Angelina bit her lip before speaking again, "George, you're one of my best mates, you know that right?"

Mates. Friends. Not more than that. He took a breath, "yes."

"Good. Because…I just…I don't…no…" She looked into her water, "I can't lose that friendship."

He nodded, he didn't want to lose it either, "Ange, it's the same with me."

Her dark eyes met his, "The friendship part?" She looked confused.

Nodding slowly he tried to decipher why she was confused about it, "Of course."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them for a few minutes before he spoke up, "Is that what you wanted to come here to tell me? That you want to stay friends?"

"Yes. I…do."

So that was it. She had moved on. Perhaps she was just trying to help him move on, that was easier said than done. He remembered his decision, if it makes her happy, "Will that make you happy?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "Yes, you?"

"Of course."

"Okay. So…I guess that's it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Angelina looked at the door, "Right…I'm going…I have to get going." She put her cup on the table and stood up.

He followed suit, "Is that it?"

"For now…I'm afraid so. I'm really sorry."

Before George could say another word she was gone. Had that really happened so fast? And what exactly had happened? She needed his friendship, apparently only that. And yet…was there something more? Something he just couldn't see at the time?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

He felt his shoulders get a little heavier but he knew that if she was happy, that's what mattered. Now he just had to work on himself.

* * *

Angelina quickly left George's place, she couldn't stay there any longer. She made it back to her place in no time and quickly went into her room. He did only want to be friends.

She had wondered what his response to Jake had been about, but she wasn't ever able to get back to that point. And had she been able to would it have mattered?

George had said he would be happy.

Happy to stay friends.

A sinking feeling entered her body, this was not good. She knew that she needed his friendship, but…she needed something else. What was it?

George was happy, Fred would be happy about that. However she was not happy. Could she be happy with how things were? She could try…not only that but she would even work at it.

Nodding she realized that that's what she needed to focus on. Focusing on other things in order to help her with George and her staying friends. That was probably all that she needed.

But as Angelina lay on her bed with her legs curled up to her chest she had a funny feeling that she knew what her heart desired and yet she wouldn't be able to get it.


End file.
